1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical appliances and, more particularly, to a control for an electrical appliance.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,259 discloses a toaster oven comprising a user actuated push button, an electrical switch assembly, and a solenoid connected to a printed circuit board for moving a lever to open a switch of the electrical switch assembly and turning OFF a toast cycle of the oven. A potential problem with the oven disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,889,259 is that, in the event of a power failure during a toast cycle and subsequent reactivation of the power supply, the oven could come ON without a user being present. It is desired to prevent the oven from automatically coming back ON in the event of reconnection to a power supply after a power supply disruption.